Four Villainesses vs Dusk Shine
by ProjectSonicX9
Summary: Dusk shine will now face the ultimate challenge in the history of Equestria. Being attacked by four very angry, very vengeful and very horny near goddesses that he defeated before. Will he survive them or will he be under all of their control? (Rule 63) (Please Like and Review)
1. Chapter 1

_I read this story on fimfiction and I loved it so much I felt the need to share it with you guys.._

 _Story Created by Little Draco_

 _Brought to fanfiction by Shadow Of A Nightmare/ProjectSonicX9_

 _Enjoy.._

Rule 63 Twilight=Dusk Shine Discord= Eris Sombra=Silhouette

* * *

 _It takes only one stallion to herd with a few mares. It takes a bigger stallion to keep them all safe and secure under his rule. The stallion must protect his 'herd' from other stallions or in other cases, mares. However, with each herd, there was always the alpha stallion and the alpha female. With this in mind, a group of mares as odd as this one will break those instincts and foundations. They instead will reverse those old establishments and become the alphas. And they will make one unlucky stallion their slave for life._

 _At least… that is there plan… but will it work?_

In a corner of underneath Equestria eyes and rule, inside of a cave, it was lit with small amount of walls cornering a center part of the cave. With the cave, inside it held a large circular table where four chairs were placed.

From each part of the cave, four figures in cloaks came from the corners and slowly approached their chairs. Each of them took their seats and with a clear throat, the first of them spoke.

"Okay, we are all here now and we all made sure that we were not followed, correct?" Each figure nodded. "Good, then." With that, they each removed their cloaks and their faces revealed, as the cave light increased.

The first one was a tall mare as black as midnight with a mane of blue with glittering with star lights. The mane was magical in nature and flowed with invisible wind. Her wings matched her coat with black feathers and her tail matched her mane. Lastly she bore a light blue helmet and eyes like a dragon. This mare was Nightmare Moon.

The mare next to her was not a normal mare. She was a changeling and more than that, the queen of the Changelings. Just as tall as Nightmare Moon, the changeling had long green mane much like a swamp. Her carcass was a dull black but looked like battle armor. She had wings like a bug with holes like one, but that also went to her legs. Her horn was mismatched and her crown had grown nicely with her head and it matched her deep green eyes. She was known as Queen Chrysalis.

Across from her, this mare was just as different as the rest. She had a coat as grey as ask and a black mane with a large red curved horn. She wore a red gown, a red pendant and had green eyes with red pupils. She cascaded dark energy from her eyes and bore metal boots. This mare was known as Queen Silhouette of the Crystal Empire.

The last mare was not a mare… or rather part mare. A mismatch of different creatures of a dragon, Pegasus, lion, goat, eagle Threshal and more making this one completely and utterly… chaotic, which was quite accurate to what this creature stood for. The goddess of Chaos herself and the mistress of Disharmony, this Draconequus is Eris.

With the entire mares revealed, they looked towards Nightmare Moon.

"So," Began Chrysalis. "What does the oh 'so powerful' Nightmare Moon, Queen of the Night, Terror of dreams, and sister to Celestia, bring us all here for?"

Nightmare Moon gave a small snort at her sarcasm before clearing her throat and speaking out loudly.

"First of all, I thank you for coming. You have no idea how hard it was for me to contact you all. You see, we all have been defeated by the hooves of the Elements of Harmony at one point or another. This also includes Princess Celestia, who I am fortunate to say, is not my sister. I am not Princess Luna. She and I had parted when we were struck by the Elements of Harmony. Now we are two different entities.

Second, I brought you here, like I said because we were each taken out by the Elements of Harmony. However, we all still suffered either a second time or by being found out by one particular stallion and that stallion is Dusk Shine."

Each mare gave their own sound of disapproval.

"Ugh," Growled Chrysalis. "It's because of him, I never successfully get his stupid brother to marry me as I played as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and take over Canterlot!"

"That little colt nearly destroyed me completely!" half yelled Silhouette, her dark energy flowing out like a waterfall. "Even if it was his stupid little dragon that got the crystal heart to Cadence, it was him that managed to acquire it. If my horn hadn't survived the blast, I would have been nothing!"

"Tell me about it," complained nonchalantly almost bored but still had resentment. "That little colt turned me back to stone for months on end and I had a really bad itch that I couldn't scratch for all this time." She magically popped in front of her cotton candy and began eating it. "Luckily, some chaos is still around to help me get free."

"And just like Silhouette here," spoke lastly, was Nightmare Moon. "I too nearly was destroyed, but luckily the Elements of Harmony only separated me and Luna." With a sigh and a grin, she continued. "So now we all have something in common and that common goal is the downfall of the Elements; more importantly, the colt known as Dusk Shine."

They each gave a grunt in acknowledgement.

"So what then?" asked Eris. "How do we take care of that little brat? We gonna kill him straight up or are we gonna torture him, slowly?" A dark grin came upon her, as well as the others.

"Oh, if we are gonna torture him," Chrysalis smiled evilly. "I want to drain all his love from him, slowly and make him watch as I drain everypony he loves as well and feed them to my hive."

"Humph," grunted Silhouette. "You call that torture? I will personally make him my little bitch and mind the crystals at the Crystal Empire. I will make him whip his family to get in line and then show him fears he couldn't comprehend!" Nightmare cleared her throat. "If anything, I will show him his worse fear during the day and you can deal with him in sleep, which… he'll probably never want to sleep or stay up!"

Those were all interesting ideas and were even so dark, that she was actually getting tingles, but no. She didn't want to torture him like that, no. He was going to suffer a different fate.

"Ladies," spoke out Nightmare. "If I may, as much as I like each of your ideas and their dark natures, we shouldn't focus on killing him or torturing physically… more or less. I do like the idea though of Silhouette though. The thought of turning that colt into a bitch; more importantly, our bitch."

They each blinked in confusion.

"What, you mean like a literal little female dog?" asked Chrysalis.

"No, you idiot! I mean literally making him our bitch! We will enslave him, yes but torture him in ways he won't ever see coming. You see, Dusk Shine is among the most popular amongst the ponies of Equestria. The mares that are his friends want to try and lay with him. Every mare wants to lay with him and I bet even those two high monarchs, Celestia and Luna, Tartarus, I even bet Cadence wants to lay with that colt."

The other's still looked confused.

"So what?" began Silhouette. "We go after the ones that want to bang him?"

Nightmare growled. "No! Every pony wants to be with him, and I say everypony, stallions included, so what I suggest is that the only true way to get back at him, is by making him ours and all the females either hate him or stay away from him with us around, that we he can't use the Elements against us and Equestria will be ours!" She yelled, throwing her hooves up dramatically.

The others stood quiet, not sure what to think of Nightmare's plan. When she got no answer, Nightmare looked at each of them. "What?"

Eris spoke out. "So your plan is to bang the stallion that has had a hoof in either imprisoning us or nearly destroying us and get the entire mare population, even a few gay stallions, jealous and hate him, so that they won't be able to use the Elements against us?"

"Does it really sound that bad?" Nightmare asked, genuinely lowering her mood.

The others turned to one another and Chrysalis spoke this time.

"What makes you so sure that they will hate him or even after, they still won't use the Elements on us after we are done?"

Nightmare gave a grin.

"That is why we will make him ours." She said smoothly. "If he becomes ours, either through mind control or just broken after we are done with him, they wouldn't be able to use the Elements on us, or even attack us if we have him under our hooves. Besides, we are goddesses in our own right.

I control the night lands and nightmares, Chrysalis controls the changelings and swamps, Silhouette controls dark magic and fear, and Eris is master of Chaos reality shifting. Could they all really stop us? Especially since we are now working together as a team?"

The others looked back at each other again before all coming to an agreement.

"Fine, we will do your plan." Answered Chrysalis, then a small grin came to her. "Who knows? It might be fun to turn that stallion into our little fuck toy!" she said gleefully.

"Yeah!" Agreed Eris, giggling like a filly. "I still haven't itched that scratch after being turned to stone and I can't wait to relive it all over his body!"

"Hmm," agreed Silhouette. "I could use a little fuck after gaining back my body. I still want to see if I can make any male scream under me while I orgasm over him."

Nightmare laughed evilly. "So it is agreed then! We will take stallion as our own and make Equestria falls to its knees as we fuck and completely and utterly humiliate Dusk Shine! Then after that, we will take over Equestria!"

They each laughed evilly and yelled in agreement of the plan. Now Dusk Shine will so face the biggest challenge of his life. To suffer and survive four goddesses and their endless pursuit to conquer Equestria.

After they were done with their meeting, they slowly began to leave.

"So," asked Eris. "Who gets to fuck the colt first? Should we all go in at once or do we take turns?"

Nightmare gave thought. "If we do it all at once, we could very well kill him and we don't want that to happen… at least maybe not right now. We should… take turns, each of us giving a little Tartarus to his body. Either make him work for it or slowly deny him his release, either way, you choose the way to deal with him. Remember though, no killing or seriously harming him." She grinned. "We want the mares to be jealous knowing that he make secretly have already mares and that he has no interests in any of them."

"But if they find out that we are using him," said Chrysalis. "They could report this to the Princesses and have Equestria guards on our tails and maybe the Elements and potentially the entire army of mares."

Nightmare gave an 'hmm'. "Good point. Then don't reveal yourselves, just make sure they know that he has been taken. If you have to, threaten him if he tries to warn his friends or the princess. Also get him when he is by himself and away from the others and make them jealous. If they see that their loving colt has mare- friends or that he reeks of our stench, then he will lose their trust or friendship.

Tomorrow, he is mine, since I was the first to deal with him. Then Eris can go, then Silhouette and then Chrysalis on each day after. On the fifth day, two of us can get him together, then three of us on the next day than on the final day, we get him together and utterly make him ours!"

They each gave a grin. "And if he survives or resists us?" asked a grinning Eris.

Nightmare gave a grin. "Then we will repeat it until he is under out legs, begging for release and prays that he wants to be our pet."

They all laughed evilly once more, together as they set their plans in motion. Tomorrow begins the battle of four goddesses against Dusk Shine.


	2. Chapter 2

Story idea by Little Draco

A ProjectSonicX9 Release

Enjoy..

* * *

Night came to Ponyville fast and as the day was finally winding down, Dusk Shine felt content about the day. He managed to go through the whole day without a single problem. No evil entity tried to destroy or conquer Equestria. His friends all managed to solve their own problems quickly and without any struggle and Dusk Shine managed to catch up with all of his work.

Yep, today went pretty smoothly. Though the same couldn't be said about Spike. His little dragon brother was helping Rarity with her things. Poor little guy doesn't know what to do with the crush he has on Rarity and she doesn't know what to do with it either, but whatever makes him happy.

Right now, he was in his little basket, snoring like… well a dragon and it put a small smile on Dusk knowing that his brother was content. Yep, his life was pretty good right now and he felt that no matter what, it could only get better. With a warm sigh, he slid into bed and slipped into a nice cozy position. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

Deep into the night, where the darkest parts of the sky fill the world, the moon held her oh so elegant glow. From the shadows of the lands, the blue mist of a goddess crept into the town.

Moving like a fog with purpose, the blue mist passed through buildings and around structures to meet its destination, Golden Oaks Library. With ease, the mist passes under and around the wooden front door. Once through, the mist began to swirl around until it began to take form.

With its form fully shaped, the mist dissipated and Nightmare Moon stood in place. She gave a grin that would put the most harshest criminals, into fetal positions. Her body radiated ice coolness, bringing a chill to the room.

Her draconic eyes scanned the environment, checking for any sign of her pray. What she saw made her a bit surprised. No doubt that colt, Dusk, had an uncanny love for knowledge and books.

But to live in an actual library, one wonders how he managed to make any friends? Still, knowledge is power and in the right minds, it can be a great weapon. That was one thing Nightmare Moon hated to admit about Dusk Shine and that is the colt was very intellectual and good with his books.

Having read a prophecy, no doubt from a child's book, listen to it, following it through and actually beating her at her arrival! Intelligence has neither limits nor age. This colt managed to beat her and three other near goddesses all from knowledge. And maybe… maybe knowledge was a little sexy.

Hearing an odd snore from upstairs, she instantly found her target in bed. She grinned and began her ascension upstairs. The boards beneath her didn't make a sound as walked up. Her form so silent and calm, she had already approached the foot of the bed and he hadn't woken up.

Her eyes stared at her pray, but snore caught her attention. Her eyes turned a small cot on the floor and on the floor was a baby dragon. Ah yes, the little dragon. Dusk Shine's personal assistant or pet or whatever. How Dusk acquired a dragon escaped, nevertheless, appalled her for it being so well trained. The dragon was said to almost be as smart as Twilight able to transfer scrolls to and from Celestia.

Well know, in case Dusk does wake up, she couldn't risk having him send any letters to Celestia about her arrival. With a light of her horn, she placed a spell on the drake, sending him to a deeper sleep. He wouldn't wake up now, even if the end of the world came. That means, she could make so much noise she wanted and make Dusk moan.

Her grin returned and her head turned back to her little colt. The colt looked so peaceful and relaxed, sleeping, not even aware of the presence in the room. Like a pack Timberwolves stocking their prey, she slowly approached the side of the colt's bed and took in her prize.

Amethyst was always suck a lovely cover, especially when they resembled the colors of twilight. And just like twilight, it can turn to dark… really quickly. Using her magic, she removed the blankets covering him, pulling them off all the way and dropping them on the floor; for she was not going to need them, and neither will he.

She saw his sheath where just the tip of his penis could be seen. Leaning in, she took in his scent and inhaled the smell of stallion. She cooed, having remembered no longer before her banishment, the smell of stallions. Even as she controlled Luna, she still felt all those times she had the guards mount and fuck her silly.

Oh, the times when she got banged by multiple guards, including a few day guards as well! Just thinking about those memories made her shiver and her mare hood to slowly glisten. Taking in another deep breath, she leaned in and stuck her tongue out and gave a slow, long lick over his sheath, making Dusk Shine quiver.

She giggled silently, not wanting to wake him up yet. Her tongue took in the familiarity of stallion's and remembered how they were either salty, sweet or just a bit tangy. Dusk Shine, just tasting his tip, she could already tell he would be a mix of all. Daring to go more without waking him, she dragged her tongue over his sheath again and again, till slowly but surely, it began to come out of its little gave.

Nightmare grinned in excitement, her lower lips quivering and her mouth beginning to drool, she continued to lick the cock as it grew in size, all the while leaving the stallion moaning in his sleep.

Yes, she thought. Moan for your mistress. Continuing his growth, Nightmare Moon was impressed by this stallion's size and girth. He was almost 12 inches long, half way up to near his chest. He was almost as thick as his arms and his taste was starting to come clear, as pre began oozing from his cock tip.

Getting deeply into it, she stopped her licking and climbed his bed. The bed barely creaked at her weight and she faced his cock with her hind legs over his face. Lowering herself to her knees, she carefully took in his cock through her maw, moaning as it smoothly slid in. At this point, Dusk was moaning loudly and Nightmare Moon managed to grin. She lowered her hind quarters so that her now dripping pussy was near his mouth.

His inhales from her pussy scent made his cock twitch in her mouth while his exhales, blew gentle winds against her lips, making her all the more wet. Not caring if he wakes up now, she lowered her lips onto his and began rubbing it.

She gave a gasp, followed by a moan as she felt his hard muzzle rub against lips, spreading them and oozing all over his mouth. Already the movement from her body was starting to stir Dusk awake.

He was aware of the smell of mare, a very large mare. Her folds were almost closing off his oxygen and replacing it with her incense. The smell of morning mist and the taste of sweet black berries, Dusk naturally stuck out his tongue and lapped at Nightmare's cunt.

Nightmare instantly let out a large moan, her whole body shook and her juices now spilled out onto Dusk's nose, causing him to have a near drowning experience. His body reacted quickly and Dusk immediately shot up awake, only to find himself deeper into Nightmare's cunt. His eyes were blurred by her giant black flank and he was desperately trying to get in air. Quickly using his magic, he lifted the large form off of him, making Nightmare hover over him and inhaled deeply, breathing in some amounts of fresh air, though he still inhaled a deep amount of juices else well.

When his eyes adjusted, he saw from in front of the large form, the face of the mare. Nightmare gave a grin as she saw Dusk stared wide eyed at her.

"Hello Dusk." She said warmly, hovering over him. Her juices still dripped from her cunt and continued to land on his face. Dusk then looked up to see it and didn't know how to react.

On one point, Nightmare Moon, the most evil villain in the face of Equestria, was still alive and here in his bedroom. So he thought that either Luna had once again transformed into the living Nightmare and come to block out Equestria in eternal darkness again or, this was a really horrible and erotic dream that he is having against his once adversary that he defeated and may have had the hots for.

However, he looked down and saw that his cock was standing large and proud, with pre dripping like overflowing chocolate fountain at Sugar Cube Corner. Looking up, Nightmare had his pre oozing from her mouth and she seemed to very much enjoy it.

Wanting to speak out or yell out, Nightmare quickly conjured her own magic and silenced him by covering his mouth, than quickly add another spell to cover his horn, preventing any magic. His spell fell and she instantly fell back on top of him, making him heave as she nearly landed on his dick.

Dusk tried to yell or even use his magic, but Nightmare had a very tight grip on them both. She laughed and turned her whole body around. Now, her face was directly over his and her pussy dripped just an inch away from his stallion hood.

"My, my," she cooed, slowly lowering her body more so she was closer to him. "Dear little Dusk Shine, caught in the spider's web or rather, the spider has moved her web to catch him." Dusk Shine was now on full fear and even though he was aroused just a few minutes ago, he was already starting to lose his arousal. She 'tsked' at him, slowly trying to use her cunt to rub his stallion hood back up again.

Though that just seemed to help, Dusk was still looking fearful at her.

With a voice as smooth as ice, she leaned in till their noses touched.

"I know what you are thinking." She spoke. "Why am I here? How am I here and if I am truly indeed Luna gone evil again, right?"

Through his closed muzzle, he tried to speak. Muffled sounds came, so he just gave a shaky nod.

Her grin never lifting, she continued to rub herself on his cock, rousing him back to full erection. "I am not Luna, I will tell you that. Maybe have some of her personality but not her. You see… when you and your little band of Elements him me, it did indeed cleanse Luna of me but, it also separated us into two different beings. So now I can shroud Equestria into darkness by myself without the fear of holding back against Celestia or Luna."

Fear was instantly replaced with anger, more muffled sounds came from his tighten mouth. Nightmare gave a snort.

"Oh don't you worry, my little stallion. You will soon see me and others come to full power… once we have made you our little slave and defeat the Elements and the princesses." Others? He though as he began to struggle more, though all that did was have his cock rub against Nightmare Moon. Her moan caused him to stop and even moan a little. She grinned down at him.

"Hmm it seems you are also in need of a some action. Sorry but I am only doing this for my benefit. The others can do to you as they please." Again, who are the others, but he quickly lost thought as Nightmare slowly rose.

Quickly taking the opportunity, he tried to sit up and yell to Spike. However, he saw his little brother was still asleep. At first glance, he feared Nightmare had killed him, but than a large snore came from him. Dusk groaned in anger at his heavy sleeper, brother, he tried to scream or wake him up but Nightmare quickly seized him and used her magical mist to tighten his body to the bed.

"Ah, Ah!" she teased as her she brought her lower body closer to his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you try to warn anypony about us, there will be more consequences than putting your brother into a deep sleep." Dusk froze and stared fearfully at her. Smiling down at him, she spoke. "There's a good little slave. Now here how it's going to go. I am going to rub myself all over you so my so you carry my scent wherever you go.

Even if you were to take a hundred showers, it would still be on you, though that doesn't sound like a bad thing, dose it?" His cock twitched at that but than again, this was Nightmare Moon. "Tell me, little stallion. How many mares have you actually fucked in your life?" Dusk remained silent and still but his angered remained. At this Nightmare's grin spread as much as it can go.

"Oh this truly is a wonderful!" She yelled in delight. Spike gave a stir in his sleep but never woke. "You, Dusk Shine, the Element of Magic, student of Princess Celestia and the stallion who catches the eyes of many mares including the Princesses, it still a fucking virgin!" She laughed. "Truly priceless!"

Dusk Shine's cheeks grew red but he remained silent. Coming down from her laughter, Nightmare leaned down to the colt. "You are either a very lonely colt who just pretends to have friends so he doesn't look like a fool or you are a very generous colt! Either way… you might actually loose your virginity to one of us, but for me, not tonight." Leaning in against the wall, she lowered her pussy once more to his mouth. Dusk tried to struggle, despite the dripping of his juices all over his face, he couldn't help but inhale and be aroused once more.

"Yes my little colt, I am going to that to you. I am going to make you tongue fuck me. However know this, you try to scream or alert anyone , I will punish you… and maybe your little pet dragon too!"

He stopped his struggles and his anger faded. "Good boy. Now, tongue fucks me good and maybe you will get a treat in the end." Removing her magic, she quickly lowered her pussy onto his mouth. Seeing as there was no way out of it, he slowly but surely, stuck out his tongue and began brushing it against her outer lips.

Nightmare moaned loudly, feeling her body get back into the heat of action. She slowly rubbed her pussy against his mouth, trying to get as much of the tongue as possible. She occasionally lifted her hips, so Dusk could get some air. She didn't want to drown him in her cunt… at least, not intentionally and not before the others have fun with him.

The stallion may have been a virgin and had no practice with mares, but his tongue was absolutely perfect! He slowly but smoothly passed her outer lips, dragging his tongue to the edges. He would occasionally past her clit, flicking it with his tongue. Nightmare moaned loudly, her body nearly collapsing at the sheer work of this stallion's tongue.

"For a virgin," she panted out, "You do know how to work that tongue. Where did you learn how to do that, books?" To answer her question, he shoved his tongue deep into her folds and started swirling her tongue all around, making her cry out in ecstasy.

Her juices came rushing out like a sticky sweet waterfall that Dusk drank up. For being in a pseudo rape situation, Dusk found himself enjoying it. Her taste was elegant and slid smoothly down his throat, with a gentle warmness. Digging deeper, her folds stretched to gain better access to his mouth.

Going faster, he lapped up her juices as fast as she was coming. The way her body was moving and her little pants here, she was very close. Her juices now covered his face and where dripping down to his chest fur and bed. By morning, he would already have her scent all over his body, but that didn't stop him.

She rubbed her body hard against his muzzle, nearly cutting off his oxygen completely. Her pussy spasm as she was reaching her peek, her juice already running like a rapid waterfall. She was moaning louder than ever, filling the library with her moans. Spike had yet to wake and that seemed for the best, for not looking at the scene before him, as Nightmare cried out on the stallion below her.

His tongue tiring and turning numb with her fluids, he inhaled deeply, taking the last bits of oxygen and pushed as much as he could into her to bring her to her orgasm. He reached ever part of her pussy, reaching the walls that had yet to be touched, making every inch of his tongue count.

With his breath finally fading, he opened his mouth, he took in her clit and pulled, finally releasing the flood gates. Nightmare cried out as she came. Her juices overflowed Dusk's mouth, him trying to drink as much as possible but failed as he needed oxygen to swallow.

The juices missed him as he turned his head to inhale and covered the rest of his chest, face, and bed. The overwhelming stench of Nightmare had filled the room, and most likely, down the library as well. Her body slumped against the wall bed before she slowly slid next to a panting Dusk. She didn't mind being covered in her juices as she felt the dampness below her. She felt her cunt still dripping with juices but was now more of dribbles. She sighed and gave a warm smile.

"Wow," my little stallion. "You really are impressive. No wonder the mares want you, though that begs the question as to why you haven't found a mare of your own." She gave a fake gasp. "Unless the Element of Magic himself is a… colt-coddler!"

Dusk had yet to say anything, his body was still recovering from the sex and his eyes looked towards the ceiling. His cock was still throbbing, in need of attention but he didn't say anything about it.

Nightmare frowned.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to say something?"

When he managed to catch his breath and return back to normal breathing he, slowly turned to her.

"Why?" he asked, only that.

Nightmare blinked.

"Why what?"

"Why only make me do… that you?" he asked, pointing to her crotch. "Why not just end me or why not just torture? You could have done it, you could have done anything you wanted to me but instead you wanted to have sex with me. Why?"

Nightmare gave a snort and raised herself from bed.

"Don't flatter yourself, colt. I could have tortured you; I could have killed you and more. But why I did this? I did it because I wanted the mares around you to feel jealous. I wanted them to hate you with being with another mare instead of them. I wanted them to no longer care for you especially the other Elements so that they would no longer be bonded by the Elements and I could take over Equestria without you interfering!"

Dusk blinked and remained unmoving, seeing as how the mist tendrils still had him tied to the bed. Looking at her, this is the first time, since the first time, he saw just another mare and not a near goddess with anger and hate. He saw that she had passion, desire, pleasure and joy… to some degree. Was her intentions really evil or did she just needed caring. The way she sounded, she must have been desperate for attention since being on the moon.

Her body craved it and if anything from the sex she had right now, she was desperate enough to fuck her arch rival, one that she could have tortured or killed even. But no, she chooses to humiliate him so other mares couldn't get to him… just her.

At this point his stallion hood had retreated to back to his protective sheath and he was no longer aroused; same with Nightmare Moon.

"It sounds like you need someone just to care for you." He said.

This struck a nerve, a personal nerve to Nightmare and her face had shown some sadness but it quickly vanished and replaced with resentment. With a snort she began walking away.

"Well it's my time to leave, little colt. Sorry to leave you hanging and dried up," she motioned for his already hidden penis. "I got to go but as I warned you, you will not reveal me to the others. There will be consequences if you do." She turned to the dragon. "He will wake in the morning." Turning back to him, she gave a grin. "Until next time, Dusk, I really enjoyed this time with you."

Dusk stared at her, not angrily but more of pity.

"You know, you don't have to be evil. If you wished to be care for, just let the world see you and let them in your heart. I know you have one, just maybe shrouded in darkness."

She dropped her grin and remained neutral. "Sleep." She commanded. Instantly, Dusk fell to sleep and a second later, his soft breathing was heard.

She stood there for a bit, not knowing what to say or do. She stared at him, not sure what to feel. With a sigh, she summoned her magic and turned to mist. She then floated over his form, staying there for second before quickly moving down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she looked back up before phasing through the door. She appeared right back outside where the night was still late.

She then turned to the Everfree forest and waited for her time to return to him.

* * *

The Next Morning

Morning came the next day and for Dusk Shine, it meant soreness and nervousness. Waking up, he felt his blankets stuck to his dried matted fur and the stench of sex still filled the room. With a groan, he roused up from his sleep.

Last night's… events, flooded his mind and he couldn't help but groan in despair and a bit of arousal as he thought of Nightmare Moon. The near goddess of nightmares had come to night and had raped Dusk Shine… or rather used his body for her pleasure, seeing as how he never got off.

Waking up with morning wood was bad enough but waking up in a sticky bed, the room smelling of sex and with your little brother next to your bed staring angrily at you, with morning wood was horrible.

Spike looked pissed and Spike was never one to get angry, at least… really angry.

"So who was she?" he asked, arms crossed and with an irritated tone.

"Huh?" Dusk asked, somewhat nervous to answer.

"Don't play dumb, Dusk." He said, if not a little harshly. "I may not been around mares to know when there are not in heat or not, but the room reeks of sex." He exhaled, shuttering a bit. "Thank Celestia I don't get aroused mares when they're in heat."

Dusk gulped a bit, afraid to answer Spike, knowing that he was right. It didn't take a train engineer to know, or in this case, smell, the sexual aroma in the room. Not to mention, Spike was avoiding looking at the rest of him and focusing on his face, because Dusk's friend was still standing tall underneath the blankets. He quickly pressed down on it, trying to make it go down.

"Listen, I don't care that you got a marefriend and all that, and you can bring her over anytime, but please, don't have sex when I am in the room, or at least leave a sock at the door so when I do come here, I know what is going on."

Often times, Dusk forgot that he helped raised Spike and that the dragon turned out to be just as smart as him, if not, on rare occasions, even smarter. This time being one of them. Thank Celestia, Spike had no idea what had happened last night between him and Nightmare Moon.

"I…" he tried to answer, but nothing came up. With a heavy sigh and a sad smile, he gave a nod. "You're right, Spike. I'm sorry about that and next time I have a mare over, I'll make sure you'll know." Spike snorted, but his anger dissipated. "You know, I sometimes forget how smart you are."

Spike rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Anyways, is whoever… slept over… somepony I know?" Dusk was afraid to answer, especially with Nightmare's warning.

"It's… complicated?" Spike remained skeptical.

"Pinkie Pie?" Dusk quickly shook his head.

"Applejack?"

"No."

"Rainbow Dash?"

"No." Spike paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Fluttershy?"

"Eh no. I think that she would be that last person to have any sexual tensions with." For a second, Spike's anger returned.

"Rarity?" It sounded forced with a bit of annoyance.

"No." A visible sigh escaped Spike and relief washed over him. Dusk gave a smile.

"Don't worry Spike, I won't go after your crush. And why were you mention the girls? They're my best friends."

"Exactly!" stated Spike. "You're a single stallion surrounded by 4 - err - 5 beautiful mares all who would love to have you at any time. Not to mention just about half of Ponyville already idolizes you for saving their town, if not, Equestria multiple times. The mares here… and maybe a few stallions… are already heads over hooves over you!"

"No there not!" he stated back. "I am a bookworm and mares don't like that. They like stallions who are strong, some stallion is nice or one who would defend them against other things and stuff like that."

Spike raised an eyebrow. He quoted with his claws. "Nightmare Moon, Ursa Minor, Eris, Evil Trixie, an army of Pinkie Pies (shuttered) Cerberus, changelings, Chrysalis, Hydra, dragons and Queen Silhouette. Well, I stopped Silhouette but you found the Crystal Heart and helped me stopped Silhouette. All that, not necessarily in that order, but you get the idea." Dusk was about to retaliate on that, but he drew a blank before realization hit him.

Dusk was perhaps one of the smartest unicorns around, but sometimes, he could be a bit brainless. He was clueless to how popular he was around town. Mares all around giving him sultry looks. There were even a few stallions who gave him looks. Braeburn, Hoity Toity, and even disturbing enough, Prince Blueblood, though it could have been a sneer at the time. Now that he thought about it, maybe a few other species too… He shook his head to get his brain out of the awful images.

Spike gave a nod in accepting his brother dilemma. "So who is it, then? If it was complicated, I figured it be one of the girls. You know how each of them want you in your way."

Dusk gave a small chuckle. Making sure that he was 'decent' enough, he got out of bed. Another wave of the sexual aroma flooded the room. Spike quickly stepped back and away.

"Wow, dude! Before you do anything, take a shower! Celestia knows that you need one and so do the bed covers!"

"Bed covers dont need showers Spike, they go in washing machines." Dusk stated.

It was not that the smell was horrendous, but it did overpower his super sensitive nostrils. "Whatever. Mare, I am glad that I slept through that and not turned on by mare heat as you.." He quickly headed downstairs to let Dusk clean up.

Dusk paused and realized Spike was right. How did he manage to sleep, especially with what happened? Nightmare Moon did put a spell on him and dragons are immune to magic. Then again, he managed to not only hatch him, but turn him into a 50 foot tall dragon, teleport with him, give him a mustache and use him to transfer letters to and from Celestia.

There were still a lot of unknown factors of dragons. Still, it could be that he is a baby dragon and have no immunity to it or that Nightmare Moon was powerful enough to cast a spell on him. He shuddered as he thought about her.

"Also!" Spike yelled from downstairs. "I am not washing your blankets! I'd be happy to do it any other time but not when they are covered by your…. stuff! And the other mare's stuff!" There was a pause before following. "Going to Rarity's! I'll be back later, bye!"

Before he could call him out, the door swung open and shut quickly, leaving Dusk alone to himself. He sighed heavily and groaned. Something told him that today was going to be an awkward day.

Hitting the shower was the first thing he did and he hit it pretty hard. He used an extra amount of shampoo, conditioner and body soap, to hopefully get rid of the smell. Again, the smell wasn't unpleasant. It did carry a certain aroma that he somewhat found it appealing but still, the others would hate him knowing that he was carrying the scent of another mare. Well, they wouldn't hate him, but they would stay away from him. Dusk knew that they all had some weird crush on him or something more but he knew he could never choose one of them, if it came to it, for it would end their friendship.

After 10 minutes in the shower, with near empty bottles of shampoo and a steamy exit from the bathroom, Dusk appeared fresh, relaxed and a new stallion. Inhaling deeply, he released a pleased sigh. Feeling relieved, he took in his coat smell and found himself pleased, knowing that he couldn't detect a trace of Nightmare's scent. However, the same couldn't be said for his blankets.

Making sure he didn't get that smell on him again, he levitated the blankets with his magic, standing ten feet from it, and making sure no fluids, if any, fell onto the floor. Throwing the blankets into the washer, he set it up at max level, threw half the bottle of detergent in there with it, and slammed the door shut.

Sighing, he now felt tired. It felt so weird knowing that he had just washed his own blankets because some crazy mare (or near goddess, at this point) raped him in revenge. Though, he felt lucky that it was only sex and not torture or death.

Still though, she did seem like she needed this as well. A mare desperate enough to fuck their rival had a real desperate sigh of issues. Or heat. Did she attack him while she was in heat? Is that why she fucked him instead of killed him? No wait. If she were in heat, she would have 'rode' him and that never happened… well if grinding one's neither lips onto another's face count as 'rode', then yeah.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Quickly coming to the door, he opened it to see one of his friends. The shy but amazing yellow mare with pink mane and butterfly cutie mark, Fluttershy.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy!" he said in his usual, cheery manner. "What can I do for you today?"

Fluttershy, normally being her shy self, except spoke in a calm are happy manner.

"Hi Dusk. I came here to return the book you let me borrow." From under her wings she pulled out a ever green book with gold sticking for letters titled Caring for your baby pets. "It really helped me out a lot with the new baby bunnies and squirrels."

Dusk gave a warm smile. "Sure Fluttershy. Anytime." As he reached it over, he caught sight of Fluttershy's nostrils twitching. He heard her inhale softly, but exhaled a bit deeply. Grabbing the book, Fluttershy seemed to slink a bit away as he got the book. Confused, Dusk asked.

"Are you alright Fluttershy?"

She blinked and gave a pause before nodding. Her nose twitched, still inhaling almost like sniffing. Could she still smell Nightmare Moon on him? Nightmare did say that she would lay his scent all over him but he already took a shower! And nearly ran out of soap trying to get the smell out of him. He smelled nice to himself… but maybe others could only smell it.

"I-I-I… I'm fine Dusk… just a little," she sniffed, she look a bit disgusted and maybe a bit more sadness or disappointed. "Happy about the new… baby bunnies and… squirrels." The last one whispered.

Dusk then knew that she could still smell it and now… Fluttershy was disappointed in finding out that he may have possibly slept with another mare, though who she didn't know. The possibility that she could have mustered up the courage to ask out Dusk just blew out in the window.

"I'm sorry, Dusk but I really need to get back to my animals. I wouldn't want to disappoint them if I am late." Before he answered, she turned around and took wing.

"Fluttershy, wait!" he called out, but Fluttershy either didn't hear him or didn't care. The look on her face. The heartbreak she seemed to have happened. He felt horrible now, knowing that his best friend found out that he slept with another mare. He watched as she flew into Ponyville and disappeared. He wanted to chase her, but he just found himself stuck.

He may not have loved Fluttershy like a marefriend, but it was still something knowing that he loved all of his friends. Spike did have the right idea, though. Surrounded by six mares, nothing like in Canterlot, and they all cared for him in one way (Or in Fluttershy's case… in a different way). Did she or the others really care for Dusk to carry them in their hearts? Not as just a friends or best friend but as something more?

His thoughts were interrupted when a brown pegasi mailcolt cleared his throat.

"Uh… Mr. Dusk Shine?"

Blinking and shaking his head, he looked at the mailcolt in front of him. "Uh, yes?"

"Package for you?" He pulled out from his mailbag, a pink box with no distinguishing marks except a small postage of a strawberry milk cup and a slip with a 'To Dusk Shine'.

"Who is this from? I didn't order a package." The mail colt shrugged.

"We found it in out box this morning and it only had the address and your name on top. Though the postage is from someplace outside of Equestria, it checks out for nothing dangerous."

"Huh." He took the package from the mail colt and muttered a 'Thanks' just as the mail colt pulled out a form for him to sign, and the door slammed shut in front of him.

He sighed and gave a grunt. "This is the second bucking time. Jerk."

Dusk Shine held onto box with his magic. It was confusing that he would get a package from anywhere, if he didn't order it.

The box shook. Dusk stopped and stared at the box. It shook again only harder. He leaned in inspecting it only to bounce back as it rattled in his magic. Dropping it, he stood back.

With a burst from the box, a familiar form blew up and began rapping( **not in a singing or song voice mind you**.) out in a cheery voice.

"I am the E! To the R! To the I and S!

I'm the mistress to bring down all the rest!

From the sun, to the moon and even you,

You know it fucking sucks and this is true!

Making it rain strawberry cream and cheese,

Changing the world all around like a breeze!

But this is what makes chaos fun and delicious,

Bringing down the mayhem, for I am… ERISLICIOUS!"

If not for the surprise that would have given Dusk a heart attack, he wasn't sure how he was still alive knowing that it was Eris who was in front of him.

The goddess of chaos, the mistress of mayhem and the Draconequus who's discord knew no bounds, smiled or more like grinned as she started down the shivering colt.

"What do you think, little Dusky?" she said smoothly, as she ran her clawed hands down her sides and gave a sultry look. "Was that kind of how you would do it or was it a little bit… chaotic?"

Dusk had yet to respond but he did quickly turn around and tried to make a run for the door. Eris grinned and snapped her claws.

"Oh, I do love the game of cat and mouse." The door instantly grew two legs and jumped out of the way, just in time for Dusk to smack right in the wall.

Eris giggled and waved to the door who casually walked away. Eris approached the hurt and somewhat dizzy stallion.

"Aw, did my poor little Dusky hurt his little head?" she asked in a cutesy baby voice.

Dusk stopped seeing stars and shook his head before quickly standing on all fours and pointed his horn at her.

"Eris! Whatever you are doing here or whatever you are planning, you're not going to get away with it!"

Eris sighed and crossed her arms.

"You know… when the good guy tells that to the bad guy, he usually does get away with it before the good guy manages to stop it at last second so let's reverse it."

"Huh?" was all that he managed to say.

"Fine, I give up and am totally under your command Dusky." She said nonchalantly and gave a fake sad sigh. "You win." She offered up her arms behind her back and magically placed fuzzy pink hoof cuffs.

Dusk stared at her, more confused than ever. Of course, she was the mistress of chaos and never made sense. Now she was surrendering to him like that? And what was that about bad guys and good guys?

Eris waited for another second before she sighed again, a bit more angrily.

"Okay this is boring, I waited for like a few seconds for you to take me in or say that you won but I guess you're not going to do it so…" The cuffs disappeared from her claws and reappeared on Dusk's hooves. Dusk looked down in shock to find the cuffs on him. He was about to access his magic, but Eris quickly liked two talons and tapped them on his horn. His magic disappeared.

"Eris!" he yelled frantically. He tried to access his magic again but it felt blocked. "What have you done with my magic?"

"Oh Dusky," she said in a soft sweet voice. "I just want to have fun with you!" She said before snapping her talons and the two disappeared from the library. They disappeared from Ponyville all together and landed outside of Equestria.

Their trip leads them into the wastelands. Well… with Eris, it wasn't really wastelands. In the vast dessert, it was replaced with an ocean of blueberry water, where jumping out were dancing elk in hula skirts. The sky had flying whales spewing out soap and purple flying fish singing 'Winter Wrap up'… in the middle of summer on top of Vanilla clouds.

Appearing in one of the clouds, both Eris and Dusk appeared where Dusk was still bound with magic and hooves. However, he was on his back on the cloud with Eris on top, slowly rubbing his sheath. His body reacted and slowly, his penis soon began to rise.

With a sultry look and a lean in to lick his head, her tongue dragged out over the tip, causing him to moan. "Oh… I am going to enjoy making you my little toy, Dusk." She said before going down on him.


End file.
